Another tribute
by akasukifangirl
Summary: A girl is captured. Instead of killing her, the Capitol decides to put her into the Hunger Games. First though, they erase her feelings and memories. Can she retrieve what she has lost?
1. Chapter 1

** We had to do this as a school assignment so I decided to load it up. **

**Tell me what you think! Review!**

* * *

_**Flashback  
**_I ran. I can't remember what I was running from, only that if thy caught up, I would be dead. I ran, on and on. Trees flew past me. and my pursuers finally were gone. I slowed to a jog, and then to a walk. I had stopped by a lake. It was so peaceful and calming. The cool breeze and the mist from the lake lessened the scorching heat of the sun. Dragonflies landed on the water, crickets chirped and frogs croaked. A deer and her fawn drank water from the lake. Peace.

Abruptly, all this was ruined. The deers galloped away, birds flew from the trees. They were back. I tried to stand up, but fell to the ground. They crashed out of the trees and grabbed me. The last thing I remember was them injecting something into my arm.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**This was just an introduction. I will post current time soon!  
**

**Review please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok then, next chapter.

Please give me some feedback about the story!

* * *

When I woke up, I saw a man looking down on me. He had white hair and a whitebeard to go alone with it. He was rather plump though. The features that I noticed the most were his eyes. Small and round, like a snakes.

"My dearest daughter, you're finally awake!" daughter? So this man was my father? But I didn't even recognize him!

"who are you? Why do you say that I am your daughter?"

"Because you are my daughter! Can't you remember anything?" a look of confusion crossed his face.

"...No" I replied. I frowned, trying to remember everything. Nothing can to miNd. Not my name, not me family, not my history. I started to panic. Sweat pored down my face and my hands got clamy. I trembled and My breathing quickened.

"my dear, calm down. Papa will tell you everything." after a few moments, I calmed down and looand at this man who was my dad.

"you're name is rose. Rose snow. You are 14 this year. Your birthday is May 5th. This is Panem. I am the ruler of this country, the placdie divided into districts. There are 12 of them. Each district produces a certain item. It is a wonderful place. However, they are not happy. For some reason, they do not want the Capitol to rule people forced me into an agreement. A survival battle called the hunger games. You, my dear will be in it. Each district will send 2 kids, a boy and a girl. You will be trapped in an arena and will fight to death. The kid that wins will bepresident for this year. My dear, please win for me" he gave me such a look that I could not refuse. "ok"

I would fight these people that rebelled against papa. And I wouldn't die. What I didn't see however, was the cold, amused smirk that he had on his face.

"thank you my dear! I will send trainers to help you regain your memories and your fighting skills. Now, I must be off." I nodded, trying to absorb all the information. And so my training began.

* * *

Will rose find the truth of the hunger games and realize that snow tricked her? And why does snow want her in the games? What will rose do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok then, chapter three!**

**As awb2001 requested :D**

* * *

Rose POV

I sighed. The days that started fun at the beginning had quickly become a bore. Everyday was the same. Wake up, take a shower, change into a dress. Today's was blue with little roses on it. Afterwards, go downstairs to breakfast. Brush my teeth and then wait for my teacher, Mr. Ice. He was skinny, tall man. He had tattoos on his arms and legs. Mr. Ice also gave off a frighting aura. He taught me history, math, science and language. Usually though, I didn't pay attention. However, he didn't dare scold me because of my father, the president. After class, I quickly changed and when to self-defense with Fire. She was my favorite teacher. Energetic, caring and kind. Well, kind until we started to fight. In fights, there was swordplay, hand to hand, knives and shooting. I was good with swords, arrows and knives, but I sucked at hand to hand. After her classes, I was always sweating. I went to lunch, starving. Next, I saw Shadow and Raven. They made me improve my physical and mental strength along with speed and moving. Shadow taught me speed moving. She was always scaring me because I could never see or hear her. Raven was in charge of my strength. He made my head hurt due to the pressure. My muscles also hated him. After the three hours with them, I was allowed free time. I wandered around. Wherever I went, people bowed down. And finally, the month passed.

"Rose, dear, the time has finally come. Make me proud!"

"Ok dad!" He handed me a list of the competitors, along with pictures. I looked at them. District 1, 2, and 4 looked like they trained a lot. People from other districts didn't interest me much besides a few. A girl from district five, with fire-red hair. Looked a bit like a fox. I checked the name. Ember Tatnum **(Searched it.) **She looked like someone quiet, and sneaky. Another boy, from 8, looked tough. Tall and sturdy, he might prove to be a challenge. And then district twelve. I was about to toss the information aside, before I glimpsed a look at the picture. I stopped my movement, I looked at the picture. Something about this girl, about this "Katniss everdeen" seemed familiar. But how? I had never been to District Twelve. Right?

* * *

**Too lazy to do more :P  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to continue this story do to the requests of four people!**

* * *

**Rose POV**

"Rose, is something wrong?" Dad's voice asks, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Nope, I'm fine!" I say, surprising myself with how convincing and steady my voice sounds

"Very well. You need to meet your stylists now." He says, already moving on. I nod, before walking out of the room. By now, I had pretty much memorized everywhere, besides a few hallways that father forbid me from entering. After turning a few more corners, I arrived. A person told me to take off my clothes first. I did as he requested, and then walked in.

The first thing I saw was the team of helpers, all looking like some tropical bird. Then, the stylist. Thankfully, a girl. Though i decided quickly that I didn't like this person. Like everyone else, she was someone who was trying to look young. She wore a ridiculous amount of makeup, and I was 99% sure she had plastic surgery done. **(A/N: No idea if they have plastic surgery, but whatever)**

"Hello! My name is Daisy!" She said. I ignored her annoying, irritat- ahem, her accent and replied.

"Hello. Nice to be working with you!" I gagged down my disgust at her.

"Well, your body is pretty much perfect, though there are a few things that we need to fix." She said, looking at me up and down. "These three will help you!" My eye twitched at her tone. It sounded like, pity. Pity and disgust. Why disgust though? As the daughter of the president, I was usually treated like a Goddess. Not that I liked the treatment. Well, maybe a bit. But either way, disgust?! And pity? I did not like this person at all. Swallowing my fury, I stormed out of the room, after the prep team.

* * *

**Time skip. Time of parade. **

**Third POV **

District 12's tributes appear on the road. The crowd gasps, as they see the flames. The gasps of terror quickly turn to shouts of amazment. Katniss and Peeta stand, the fire blazing, making them look breathing taking. As the crowd is about to turn away fromthe start and face the end of the path, a crackling sound stops them. Claudius Templesmith's voice appears over a speaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! This year, we have a surprise for all of you. A 25th tribute!"

* * *

**End! Mainly because i still need to decide exactly how to show Rose.**

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I NEED SOME REVIEWS HERE!**

**Otherwise, I might just stop writing this...**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Another tribute? My odds of surviving decreases even more. The hope that I got from the cheering of the crowd disappeared. I was caught up in my thoughts that I only heardr bits and pieces of the presidents speech. But what I heard was enough. _Tried to kill the president. Gets the honor of being a tribute. Taught the correct ideas. _The message was clear. Look what we can do to someone who had so much determination to rebel. How easily we can change someone. This is what will happen to you if you try to rebel.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. The chariot was coming. I caught my breath. The tribute, a girl, looked amazing. The makeup looked almost natural, yet no one could have such perfect skin. Her head was slightly wavy, looking soft. The only clam part of her. Her eyes seemed dark, mysterious and deadly. Actually, her whole body seemed to radiate a feeling of strength. Not physically, though she had a fit body, but mentally. She was determined, confident. The girl stood straight, proud and fearless. And then her clothing. She looked like a Goddess. One ready to kill. Of power, and control. My eyes flashed as I understood the message. We are in control of everything. (**A/N: I'm not a clothing/fashion person, so I won't describe more. Imagine how you want.)**

Yet something about this girl seemed familiar. I looked at Peeta, and saw that he didn't see anything. Maybe it was just me. Either way, this person was probably one of the biggest threats. She was most likely trained by the capitol, and had experience. I stopped my thoughts. Experience? Yes. Looking at the way she held her body, she seemed ready to attack. She had a look in her body that said she knew hunger, and it was an often feeling. Who was she?

Whoever she was, the crowd loved her. They cheered for her, the sound rivaling the amount they cheered for Peeta and I. Her chance on winning was as high as the Career Tributes, maybe more. A thought struck my mind.

* * *

**President Snow POV  
**

I smirked. The implant was working. During the speech about Rose, she was hearing other information. She heard about herself as my daughter. As if I had kids like that.

The Hunger Games this year were going to be interesting.

And that girl, Katniss Everdeen, how would she react when she learned the truth of Rose? Very interesting. And amusing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you greecemexicolatvia for your reviews!**

* * *

**Rose POV  
**

I yawned, reluctantly getting out of my bed. The second I got out, I regretted it. It was so cold. I was so tired. I couldn't fall asleep due to the imagines of the crowd. And their cheering. I was surprised that I wasn't half deaf. Or maybe it was because of the amount of cake I had at the celebration.

I put on the clothes that were laid out. Today was the first day out of the three for training. Not that I really needed it. It was mostly for the other districts, 3, and 5-12. I guess they wanted to make a show out of it. And show the Capitols strength. They wanted a show, to make the districts see how stupid they were. And I would give that to Papa.

I stretched my arms, then my legs. The outfit was well made. Loss enough to move freely, but not that loss in which it would get in the way. I pressed a button on my wall. It activated the speaker.

"Good morning, Miss. Snow. How may I help you?" A voice called out.

"I want breakfast. The usual." I ordered.

"Of course. It will be right up there." There was a click, and the speaker turned off. About half a minute later, it was there. I dug into the food: a type of sweet bread. Very soft, and chewy. There was a bit of glazing on it that melted in my mouth. Besides the bread, there was a cup of fruit; a mix of pineapple, honey-drizzled honeydew, grapes, and some clementine. Not a big breakfast, but certainly a good one.

I finished, then washed my face and brushed my teeth. After I was ready, I went into the elevator and went to the Training Center. Twelve had already arrived. I walked in, and then leaned against a wall, waiting for the other half. Soon they arrived. I ignored the stares of the other people in this competition. I listened to the woman speak, then went of to explore the stations.

Boring, boring, too tiring, not my type. What should I do? I finally ended up choosing the archery station. I touched the bows, and then finally chose a longbow. It was made with fine wood, and was flexible. Perfect. I grabbed it and then the took a few arrows. I shot the arrow, and then in the blink of an eye, had another one notched. One more blink and the arrow was flying through the air. Less than half a minute later, I had used up all my arrows.

I studied the results. All had punctured the dummy through the head or heart. I amiled to myself, then noticed the awkward silence. Turning around, I saw all, and I mean all, the people in the room staring at me. Trainers and tributes. Some had their mouths opened, others had admiration in their eyes. Most of the tributes though, had fear.

I think I over did it. When I started my lessons, my teachers all noticed the same thing; I wasquick to pick up subjects. In my fighting classes, my reflexes were top-notch. I could tell that she was surprised, but for some reason, the expression turned into one of understanding. She praised me. She said "Wondeful reflexes! Usually, only someone who has needed to survive would be able to react so quickly! You must be a genius! But, of course. You are the presidents daughter."

"What are you guys looking at?!" I snapped at the staring people. The trainers turned back, but I could feel some tributes staring at me, as I went on to knives, and then swords. The day ended with me sweating, pointing the tip of a practice sword to a trainers throat, and saying "You lost."

* * *

**well, what did u guys think? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please please review! Tell me what you think of Rose!**

* * *

**Rose POV**

Today we were being scored by the Gamemakers. I really didn't get why I had to go. 3/4s of them had already seen me. I still didn't know what I would do. Oh wait, I remember now. Upon my request, they had created robots that acted like humans. I was going to fight them.

I was going after district 6. I didn't feel like going last, or first, so I went in the middle! The girl for district six just went in. 5 minutes later, I went in. Looking around, I picked up a few knives, and took a swords. Sharp, light and deadly. If I messed up, I would kill myself.

I nodded to the Gamemakers and one of them pushed a button. 2 doors opened up, and from each, 2 robots/humans came out. 4 opponents. I spread my legs apart, and got ready. The first one came at me. It was built sturdy. One with strength, but lacking speed. I put the sword in my right hand, I took out the knives from the pocket. Narrowing my eyes, I aimed them, and threw five. One hit its right arm which it was about to punch me with. One on each leg. One missed its face, but left a cut. The other hit its chest. If it was a human, it would live if treated. Now for the other 3. Two of them also used swords.

I held my sword with both hands, and began to fight them. I named one Thin and the other Fat, after their blades. After a minute of fighting them, I realized their style. Thin liked to slash. However, the other side of it was always opened. If I could take that opportunity to stab, I would win. As for Fat, it would stab. By getting down to the ground, I would be able to stab upwards and win. Now to carry out my plan.

I ran back a few steps and let them come to me. Another thing I noticed was Thin was faster. So it came first, blade in its right hand. It raised the blade toward the right side, and swung left, leaving its right half of the body totally open. Chance! I dodged the blade, and then stabbed the robot. It was down. By now, Fat had arrived. The first move he did was a stab, aimed at my head. With ease, I dodged, and stabbed it through what would be its throat. The robot dropped, and I let out a breath, only to had to drop down to the ground. Behind me, I saw my fourth opponent. Who used arrows. Wonderful. I just had to forget out that person. A second later, and I would have been dead. Thank God for my sharp senses. I heard it go through air, and string vibrating.

My thoughts though, were cut off, as about 5 arrows came toward me. I ran around, dodging, blocking some with my sword, and trying to come up with a plan. Its offense and defense were close to perfect. The aim too, was amazing. Now what? I watched it carefully, trying to find some sort of weakness. Some sort of opening.

Then I remembered something. If I couldn't beat in strength, I could try numbers. I ran to the racks of bows, and picked one up. Next, I got arrows, and dropped my sword. I turned around to face the robot that I had named Thorn. Thorn chose 3 arrows. I took out five. We aimed at each other and fired, Three of them hit each other, and then my other two went on, unblocked, and hit Thorn. I won. I looked back at the Gamemakers and bowed. Most were gaping, others already drunk. Well, at least a few were still in a good condition to talk.

"Thank you. Dismissed." I nodded, then walked out of the room. The first place I went to was my room. IN the hallway, I was met by tributes from 1, 2 and 4.

"What do you want?"

"Team up with us." A boy from two said. I think his name was Catso. Something like that. I though about their offer. Based on the training sessions, I knew they were strong. Something about them I didn't like though. A natural attitude around them that said they though I would say yes.

"No." I said. Catso smiled, then reached out his hand. His mouth formed the words 'Ok. Let's work hard together.' and then his hand dropped.

"Excuse me?"

"No. Now then, I want to rest. See you in the Games." I said, and then shoved past them and into the elevator. I got out of elevator and headed to my room to take a shower. Afterwards, I decided to draw the landscape. At the top of the building, there was a rather good view.

* * *

**Review please! Hope it wasn't too boring. Cato was spelled incorrectly on purpose.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews please!**

**Quick summery of whats happened: A girl was captured. President snow says she is his daughter and is to fight for the right to rule Panaem. The truth is that the girl is a traitor who tried to assassinate the president. This is the 74 hunger games. The gamemakers+president think it will add more entertainment to add another tribute. Besides that, the girl (Rose) has been trained. **

******Things unknown: Relation to Katniss, who she was before she was captured, whats going to happen in the Games.**

* * *

**Katniss POV  
**

It was time for the interview. The first person was the extra tribute, Rose Snow. She walked on stage, and I blinked. Her outfit was modeled like a fighter. No, fighter wasn't correct. More like a hunter.

Something about her seemed to trigger a memory that was from about 3-4 years ago. Of a girl who was one year older than me. The girl's name was Ivy. She also hunted in the forest back home. Yet she had disappeared from the face of Earth a long time ago. I saw her bow, and her set of knives lying on the forest floor. There was blood too.

Back then, I had assumed that she was attacked by some animal and killed. Yet could it be, that this Rose in front of me was Ivy?

I stopped my thoughts as the interview started. After a bit, it was easy to tell how she was going. No matter what, she was a fighter. I envied her. She had no idea what was actually happening, no memories to hold her down. She knew what she was going to do, even if it was to kill. This is what I learned from her interview. She followed the rule of survival of the fittest. Ironic, considering that we were in the Capital where money and status are the rulers.

The crowd cheered. The interview was over. By the look on their faces, many would be placing bets on her. I bit my lip as a crazy idea came to mind. Could I ask her to team up? That would be beneficial, until I end up with a knife in my back. I put the idea away. If I got desperate or something, I might use it.

* * *

**Rose POV  
**

I walked off the stage, trying not to put my hands on my ears. Despite living here, I was disgusted by most of the people. Their sense of beauty, the way they could be so cheerful. They didn't have a care at all. Food appeared easily. Most had an endless supply of money. I hated them. I wanted to remake everything.

I blinked. What was I thinking? I was the presidents daughter! I couldn't have such thoughts! I pushed away the feelings of rebellion, but it still lingered in my brain. What if I could destroy everything, and create a better society?

* * *

**I'm sorry its so short even though its been so long...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**So then, chapter 9! ITS TIME FOR THE GAMES TO BEGIN!**

**Please tell me plot holes, if rose is mary-sue, suggestions, predictions, mistakes, what u liked etc.**

**Sorry for the late update...**

* * *

**Rose POV**

I stretched, then jogged in place, trying to get used to my clothes. After a bit, it felt like another layer of skin. I was perfectly used to it.

I get a glass of water, and drink it, so that my throat would be wet. Right after I finish, I voice calls to tell us its time for launch. I walk over to the metal circle.

"My daughter, win." Father says. He smiles at me, and I smile back, as a glass dome lowers around me. There was no way I was going to loss. My father was counting on me.

I rose up for about 15 seconds, and then closed my eyes against the bright sun. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see the place where I was spending the next week or so of my life.

"Ladies and gentleman, let the games begin!" Claudius Templesmith announces. I look around. Sixty seconds is the requirement for waiting. In that minute, they would scatter items all over. Food, weapons, packs, and other necessaries were tumbling out of the golden horn, the Cornucopia.

Right now, we were on a flat, open stretch of ground. There was a lake, pine woods, and a meadow. I would head for the forests. But first, I could collect my items.

I scanned the area, looking for things that I would need. About three feet away was a blue pack. Farther away was what I was looking for. A set of daggers and knives. About thirty feet away. That was my goal. I looked around at the other tributes, and saw someone looking at the set as well. The girl from district two, Clove.

She looked around and saw me staring at her. I caught her eye and we had a mini glaring contest. I glared daggers at her, trying to make her understand that the knives were mine. She glared right back, a silent challenge. I nodded, expecting it.

By now, there was only twenty seconds. I looked at the other tributes. Most were shaking. Then, I saw the two from twelve. They seemed to have a silent conversation, though it didn't seem like they were making a plan. Were they arguing?

Ten seconds. I bent down, stretching one foot slightly behind the other. Too much, and I would be blown up.

Five seconds. My muscles tensed, and I saw Clove get ready for the dash too. I narrowed my eyes. Luck was on my side. While we were the same distance apart, the sun would get into her eyes.

Two seconds. ! The gone sounds, ringing through the area. I push off, running. I grab the pack as I pass it, slightly surprised by the weight. It was heavier than I though. Ten meters away from my prize, I pick up a sleeping bag. Now I had a disadvantage, but I couldn't be bothered with that. I pick up speed as I see Clove getting closer.

Two meters, one! I grab the set, and was about to leave when a hand also grabbed onto the set. I curse under my breath. Clove was here.

I dodge the punch she throws at my face, but I held tight to the set. I kick my leg out, trying to get her off balance. I miss, but she has let go of the set. i take my chance to run, but something cuts my shoulder. Just a graze, but it distracts me and I turn around. Cloves partner, Cato, had thrown a spear at me. I take a quick breath, and then ran with all I had. I heard them scream scaredy cat, but I ignored them. Later, I tell myself as I entered the forest.

They will pay later.

* * *

**Tried for suspense. Did it work?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well then, next chapter. REVIEW! Or fav, or follow.**

* * *

**Rose POV**

I ran deeper and deeper into the forest. Finally, I stopped by a river. Looking around, I saw that there were some caves. I walked over to explore some of them. Finally, I found what I wanted. A perfect cave. Well, not exactly perfect, but workable. Large wnough so that I could walk in without hitting my head. There was a preety good amount of room in case I had to fight someone. It wasn't open, but I could still swing my arms.

Inside, it had a mix of temperatures. It was colder the farther I went it. At the back, there was a small hole in the ceiling. I would make a fire there, so that smoke could escape. However, if there was rain, it would prove to be a trouble.

After exploring around, I walked outside, and listened. It was quiet besides the sounds that were found in nature. Then, I heard a slight buzzing. Not really buzzing. It was more like static in a radio. There was a pop, and it ended. I shook my head, thinking I had imagined something.

I went back in to sort my stuff. I had a sleeping bag, a backpack, and a set of hard won knives and daggers. I opened the bag to see what I had. Rope, twine, and wire for traps. A basic first aid kit. A pack of crackers. Two water bottles, one empy, the other half full. A box of matches that, when shook, seemed to only be half filled. Finally, the last thing confused me. Duck tape? It was a dark brown color that fit the forest, but still, why duck tape?

I look outside. Its about noon. While I'm not hungry yet, its time to hunt a bit. I step outside, and scan the area, then decide against hunting. Right now, I had to do something out this cave. There was also caves around it, but this seemed to stand out. How could I cover this area? I could pretend that I lived in other cave, so that I would have a warning. But if I went out, what would I do with my stuff?

Few ideas. One, move somewhere else. Two, take everything with me. Three, hide it. Hide it somewhere easy to reach, but hard to fine. Looks like I may have to go look in other caves.

I sighed, and packed all my stuff. Then, I walked out and entered each cave, carefully looking. Just when I was about to loose hope, I found it. One of the last caves. While it wasn't as spacious as my previous one, I found that towards the back, there was a stone that was loose. Pushing it away, there was a tiny space behind it. One that, if I needed to, I could fit in it along with my things. An extemely uncomfortable position, but better than dead.

I stuffed the bag into the area, and then slid the rock back in place. A sudden cannon scared me, until I remembered it counted deaths. I couted slowly. 11 dead, 14 left.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, and short update!**


	11. Chapter 11: NOT A CHAPTER!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! REPEAT, **THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**! IF YOU STILL DON'T GET IT, **THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**!

**Ok. So, if this isn't a chapter, what is this? This is just an A/N with important information! **

**Little story to tell you readers first**

**so, parents got angry at me, and said no fanfiction/ anime etc. I freaked out, cause that would mean I would have to discontinue everything...**

**BUT!**

**I have an awesome friend who offered to type everything for me! **

**This is what's going to happen. My awesome friend, Rebi-chan (also on fanfiction) will type up the chapters that I hand wrote.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH REBI-CHAN! **

**In case you have no idea what I just said... I will repeat (though you should work on reading comprehension then)**

**My dear friend, Rebi-chan is typing the chapters that I hand wrote. I am not typing this, though everything is still my story. **

**(this note was typed by me, akasukifangirl...last thing I get to type, unless I get lucky and get the ban off!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rose POV**

I watched the faces to see who had died. The only thing that had surprised me was the boy from 4 was dead. Oh well, whatever. It was time to get some rest. I settled down into my sleeping bag, and slept.

The way I woke up was probably the worst and the most efficient alarm clocks. I woke to a girl screaming. I shook my head, all sleepiness disappearing from my mind. Then, I got out of the bag, and ran out to take a look. It was still dark, but there was a hint of dawn. A few birds were up. That's when I saw it. There, in the distance, I was a glowing flame.

Idiot….. That was the first thought I had. A glowing flame in the middle of the night was equivilant to jumping up and down with a neon flag. Ok, maybe a bit of an exaggeration, but still.

It was ironic. Fire was one of the first things mankind learned to use that saved our lives.

Now, it was the reason why that girl was dying. It was a girl due to the pitch of that scream.

I wonder who it was? Either way, she was dead. Who killed her? My curiousity urged me to go take a look. I shrugged. Why not?

Going inside, I got my set of knives, and hid everything else. Then, I headed toward the flames. There were shouts of success, so it was a group. Probably the kids from 1, 2, and 4. I wonder if they have gotten over my rejection to join. Something was missing. I thought a bit, then realized what it was. The cannon.

Honestly, what was wrong with these people? That girl probably had no idea how to defend herself, the kids were at a 5 to 1 advantage, and they still couldn't manage to kill her right away? I sighed. One of the many reasons I didn't join them.

By now, I have arrived. I traveled swiftly and quietly. I hide behind a tree, using the darkness to blend in. Good thing for the black outfits. The tree is a willow, and the long flowing branches help conceal me. Between the spaces of some, I watch the scene.

Just as I though, it was the careers. What I didn't expect was another member. Peeta Mellark.

I cocked my head, trying to think of reasons that he joined. I came up with two. He was either crazy and desparate for a chance to win, or he was a spy. A spy for his love, Katniss. Speaking of Katniss, I wonder what she would think. I got the feeling she would take this as betrayal.

The group had been arguing about whether or not the girl was dead. Peeta spoke up.

"We're wasting time! I'll go finish her, and let's move on!" He said. I nodded. Smart

There was a rustling in a tree that was next to the one I was hiding in. It seems the other people didn't notice.

Tilting my head slowly, I looked up the tree, trying to find the sound I heard. There. A black object hanging from the tree. There isn't enough light to tell, but I would guess it wasn't an animal. Too big.

While I was looking for the rustling, the group referred to as the Careers, were discussing Peeta. He came back, and there was a cannon. The group runs away, probably looking for their next prey. The black object hoists itself up, and sits there for a while. I wait patiently, wanting to know who it is. A tribute for sure, but which one?

I admire his/her skill to avoid detection. I would laugh at how the Careers didn't get to kill him/her.

Well, no surprise. That rustle was quiet, and the Careers were loud. No idea how to walk in a forest.

The tribute starts to move. By their hair, I think it's a girl. My guess was right. She comes into view, and turns around. It's Katniss Everdeen. The way she looks right now triggers a memory.

It's a memory of a girl, about one year younger then me, in a forest. She was probably 11 or so, and was in dire condition. The way she walked, and held herself, the color of her face. She was scared of the forest, yet needed food. I walked out, and shocked her. Later, when she had calmed down, I asked her for her name.

"My name is Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chappy!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I turned around, as I heard a snap of a branch. I hoped it was my imagination, but then I saw a person. She was kneeling down, with a hand on her head, her eyes wide, but unfocused.

She stayed in the pose for a few seconds, than stood up. I grabbed a knife, but could barely hold onto it. My hand shook, and I was dizzy. If she attacked, I would die.

We stand there, motionless. She doesn't seem to want to kill me, and I relax a bit. Rose opens her mouth.

"Katni" **(A/N: Kind of like Cat knee) **She says. My eyes widen. That name was something a person of the past called me. A long time ago, about three years ago.

I open my mouth to respond, but then a bird whistles. A single note. Its time to move. I have so much to process. I look back at the place where the person that is supposed to be dead stood, but all I saw was a shadow. I run away as well.

As much as I need to know things, I have a more important need right now. I need water. I was desperate for it. Other people could wait.

Rose POV

I ran through the forest. I didn't know why I was running. I ran all the way back to my little cave. I crashed through the forest, scaring all types of animals. Birds flew, and squirrels scrambled away. Anyone would know where I was. I didn't care.

I ran, harder and harder, trying to block the flow of memories. What were they about?

I saw coal miners, a place that my memory defined as the Hob. Two people that stood out, while their blonde hair and blue eyes.

I saw a family. A mom, with a set of twins. A girl and a boy, about 3 years old. Their dad was dead, yet they were sti;ll relatively healthy.

I knew these people. Who? Who were they?

My memory answered me. It was like a little voice in my head.

_Your family_

Then who was the man at the capitol?

_A fake. Remember. Remember the truth._

I'm at my cave now. I sit down, ungracefully, onto the ground. The memories have suddenly stopped again. The voice too, but it still echos in my head. _Remember the truth….the truth. _ What was it? What was I missing? What was I forgetting?

I think of what I saw. Hunting in a forest, a family, then, Katniss. Why was she in my memories?

I wanted to know. It as like I discovered a hole in myself. I needed to patch it up. I was going to have to have Katniss tell me. In order to do that, I could force her, or gain her trust. Or maybe she also had questions? If she was a part of my memories, wouldn't I be part of hers? Would she tell me what she knew, or would she not?

I thought back to the times where I saw her. Yes…There was something she knew. An expression of puzzlement, shock and surprise when I called her Katni.

But would it be bad to team up with her? I knew she wasn't stupid. She was clever. She could survive. She wouldn't drag me down.

I made my decision. I would ask to be her partner. Tomorrow, I would go find her, and ask her. Tomorrow, I would try to become complete.

* * *

**Please review! Sorry for it being so short...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Next chappy :D  
**

* * *

**Rose POV (dream)**

I walked out of my house, and headed toward the forest. It was the first day hunting with my new friends. No, not friends. Allies for now, joined by the common goal of survival.

I was wearing a fur jacket that was rather old, but comfortable. My pants were tight, but were easy to move in. Black boots were snug on my feet. I had my bow, and my quiver of arrows. Around my waist, I had a few knives.

By now, I was at the forest. I listened for the hum, then slipped under the hole. After a few minutes of walking, I found the two of them. The two already knew each other. They didn't know me as well, and were standing all tense. I sighed mentally.

"Let's start. You guys lead." I said, after the silence. The boy, Gale, raised an eyebrow at the fact that I was commanding them. I ignored it, and he went along with it. Those people knew what they were doing. After some questioning, it seems that they had been at this for around 7 months. Together, that is. Both of them had been hunting since another few months before.

We hunted for awhile. I was impressed with their skill, and they with mine. We talked, and I laughed. The first one in a long time.

Maybe, I would be able to become more than just allies. I smiled.

**Rose POV**

I sat up from the sleeping bag, and shivered at the sudden change in temperature. I stretched out my sore muscles. Even though I have a soft bag, the ground, which was uneven, was uncomfortable. I took a deep breath, expecting freshness. I was wrong. What I smelled was smoke. A fire!

I jumped out of the bag, and then debated about taking my stuff with me or not. I decided to leave everything here. i was right next to water after all. My panic was unnecessary.

Why did the smell of fire scare me?

A memory appeared in my mind. A man, or more accurately, what remained of my father. Died in a coal mine. After that, fire had raised fear in me. My father was killed by fire, as well as my childhood. I took the role of a parent. I went into the woods, this time to hunt, and not just to play.

It was were I met Katniss, and another kid. Gale. The three of us hunted together. We supported our family, each chipping in.

Katniss was skilled with the bow. Gale had an eye for snares. As for me, I guess I had a connection. Once, my father had taken my into the forest. He wanted to teach me, in case something ever happened. My brother and sisters were still too young.

The second I got in the forest, I felt at ease. I wasn't afraid. I felt like part of the forest. I could hit the animal easily. I belonged in the forest. It was almost home. Hunting, surviving, it was second nature for me.

My flashback cut off. Right now, it was time to deal with the fire. I ran out to see how bad it was. The scene before me was insane. A wall of fire had surrounded me. I was trapped here.

Correction: There was only a bit of escape. I would have to swim in the stream and escape where fire was split right in the middle.

The was a crash, and my eyes widened in horror as my chance to escape disappears. Two trees had fallen, and the fire had used them like bridges to cross the river.

Now, I was truly trapped.

* * *

**sorry...its kind of short...  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**I've reread the Hunger Games so many times now...**

**Gah! So I was typing this..then my computer crashed..and thus I had to redo everything**

* * *

**Rose POV  
**

I looked at my surrounding, which were all burning to ash. I had two choices. One, I could stay in the cave. Two, I could swim away in the stream. But if I did that, I would be separated from my supplies.

After a bit of thinking, I decided on the second. I grabbed my water bottles, filled them with water, and splashed my sleeping bag and other things with it.

Then, I grabbed a few daggers, some food, and my backpack. I stuffed the food in, along with my last bottle of water, and swung it onto my back. I ran to the stream, and jumped in.

It was freezing! Compared to the burning hot temperature on land, it was like ice water. I ducked under the surface, and opened my eyes. I waited a bit for my eyes to get used the the water, then set out.

I swam a bit, and then reached the area were the tree had fallen. To my horror, it was blocked with branches. I looked around, trying to find some way to get through.

There! At the bottom, was a space that I could fit through. I went up for air, then dived down. I quickly forced my self in. Right when I thought everything would be fine, I got stuck. A twig had snatched onto my backpack. I quickly pulled it, hard, and it came free. On the other hand, it seemed that I pulled a support. A branch crashed down onto my leg. Did I mention it was still partially on fire?

I opened my mouth in a soundless scream, and precious air was lost. I couldn't surface here, not with all the fire. The first time, I was far enough. Now, I was just about next to it. I swam forward the best as I could with the pain in my leg. Just as it seemed I was about to suffocate, I pushed myself up, and took giant, desperate gulps of air. I looked back behind me. All I could see was a burning landscape.

I swam for another few minutes, then got out., I had reached an area where the fire had already passed. A few burning branched where the only fire left. That wasn't the only sign of a fire though. Blackened trees covered the area. The atmosphere was heavy with smoke. I started to take a few steps, then winced. My right leg, the one that was hit by the falling branches, stung.

Looking around, I found a spot I could sit down. I went over, and took a look at my leg. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't something I would want in a place like this. It was cut up by the branches. The injury was also burned. About a first degree burn. My main concern was the cuts. It could get infected.

As I looked closer, I saw that a piece of twig penetrated by skin. I cursed under my breath. Taking it out was needed, but it would create a world of pain.

* * *

**Stopping there...**

**anyone have any suggestions?  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, I'll be going out of town, so I might not get to update for a while...**

**I was thinking about the arrangment...and then I realized that the way the arena in this fanfiction is arranged might be slightly different from the one in canon...  
**

**^shrug^**

* * *

**Rose POV  
**

I looked at my leg for a bit, trying to figure out how I was supposed to get a piece of wood, about an inch into my skin, out. I dug through my bag, and found my first aid kit. After looking around a bit, I found a pair of tweezers. I took a few breaths, and grabbed the head of the twig, and pulled, and then let out a yelp. Biting my lip, I tried again, faster this time. I got about a fourth out before I couldn't take the pain.

Maybe I should ask someone else to take it out. Right now, it was my bodies reaction to stop with the amount of pain. Someone else could take it without worrying about the pain I suffered. But who?

The only one I knew was Katniss. Could I trust her? Approaching her might mean my death, but if the twig stayed in longer, it could get infected, or such things like that. My medical knowledge isn't that strong.

I put the tweezers away, and packed up. I stood up, and started to walk, then immediately stopped. My whole leg stung when I put weight on it.

I let out some curses that I probably shouldn't have known at my age, then sat down.

This was going to take a while. I grabbed two sticks, and cut them so they were the same length. I took the parts that were cut off, and then I tried to figure out how to get them on top.

The duct tape! I grabbed my bag, and t hen started taping epically. Soon, after a bunch of tape, I had fixed some crude crutches. I started to walked, and was amazied to find that they worked pretty well. Not as good as I want, but well, it was something. Beggars can't be choosers, after all.

I started walking, then stopped. Where was I supposed to go? Looking up, the sky was darkening. I might as well wait for tomorrow.

I looked around, then found an open spot on an elevated around. I walked over, unrolled my sleeping bag, then laid down. I looked up at the sky, now filled with the national anthem. It continued for awhile. I listened to it for a bit, then zoned out. It ended, and I got ready for sleep.

* * *

Sometime in the morning...

"RUN!"

"TO THE LAKE!"

I jolted awake, as screams and shouts filled the air. Someone, no, some group of people, have been attacked. The only ones that have formed an alliance at this point, are the ones that tried to get me to join. The question was, who would mess with them?

I could only think of a few people that would do something to them, Katniss being at the top of the list. Well then, I should head over there, shouldn't I? By the sounds, they seemed pretty close.

I packed everything up, grabbed my makeshift crutches and started going as walk as I could. The screaming had stopped by now. For all I knew, by the time I got there, everything would be over.

After around an hour, I reached it. No one was here anymore, yet it was clear that people had been. There was blood on the ground. Actually, a trail of blood. Something that looked like puss was also on the ground, as well as something that I think used to be a bee nest. Listening to my surroundings, I heard buzzing. Yes, definatly a bee's nest.

Wait, bees? That seemed to easy. Maybe, tracker jackers.

Either way, no one was here anymore. Now what? I could go look for Katniss again, or maybe I could try to take the twig out again. I decided on the second.

I sat down, and got the tweezers out again. I grabbed it, took a few deep breaths, and repeated the word 'speed' in my head. I tensed, then lifted my hand as quick as I could.

"GAAHHH!" I screamed, then looked down at my leg. Just a bit more. I tugged again, and it came out. I sighed, relieved. I took out some painkillers from the first aid kit, rinsed the wound with some water, then bandaged it.

It still hurt when I walked, but now I knew I wouldn't have to put up with it much longer. I smiled.

My joy was short-lived, as I heard footsteps crash through the forest.

The Careers had heard my scream.

* * *

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Third POV

Rose froze, and then whipped around, as footsteps came crashing through the woods. Quickly, she got ready for battle.

"Hey, don't you wish you joined up with us?" Cato asked, sneering. Rose glared at him, then looked around. Luckily, not all of the tributes had arrived, plus he was injured. In fact, most were. Not much, but still a bit.

"In your dreams." With that, she threw a stone that she had picked up at him. It did nothing, besides angering the boy.

"Get her!" He cried, then charged forward. Rose cursed, then started throwing some knives. Only a third of them actually did some damage. Others were deflected, or dodged. The ones that did hit though, did some considerable damage. Nothing fatal, but enough of a distraction for Rose to climb a tree. As quickly as possible with a damaged leg, she scaled the tree.

"Damn it! You're just like that other girl from twelve." So they had met Katniss, Rose thought.

"Look how that turned out." She taunted. Cato narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, but seems like you're worse at climbing. And you don't have anything to use." The boy from one retorted. Rose bit her lip. It was true, after all. She didn't have any tracker jacker nests handy, nor was her skill as good.

They would have contests sometimes. It was always Katniss first, me second, and Gale last. We would always tease him, saying girls were better. He replied with his skill in snares.

"Well, I'm still better than you losers!" The girl finally replied. Cato looked at Clove, and she nodded. Then, she started to climb. Rose panicked. The previous comment that was thrown was just a wish. She had no idea if it was true.

Rose started to climb higher, and then stopped. She had reached her limit. Looking down, she saw Clove approaching.

"Seems like you aren't as good as you said you are!" She jeered at Rose. Said person frowned, and tried to think up a plan.

Nothing. She was going to die here. Stuck in a tree, killed by people who could have been her allies.

No, she wouldn't think like that. Rose changed her thinking a bit...'If I'm going to die, I'm taking one of them down with me'

With a plan in mind, she got ready to jump down, and bring Clove down to the ground. From the height that they were at, it was render her useless if lucky. Dead if not. Or maybe this the damage she would receive, it would be better dead.

Whatever. Rose got ready to jumped.

She tensed, and was about to let go of her hands when a sudden voice stopped her...

"Where are you jumping?! Come over here."

* * *

**Any guesses to who?**

**Sorry for the long wait and short chapter..**


	18. Chapter 18

**AMG! Im so sorry that I haven't updated recently. I've been around a lot,** **even on a mountain. It was beautiful** （≧∇≦）

* * *

**Rose POV**

I whirled around, as did all the other tributes. We all looked for one thing-the voice that had called out to me.

"Here." I looked toward the source of the voice. Finally, I found her in the tree. Rue, from 11.

"what are you waiting for, jump already!"

"Um...well I don't exactly have the skill to jump onto a branch..." I mumbled. She 'o'ed , so I guess she heard me. Ether way, it seems I didn't have much of a choice. I bit my lip, took a few breaths, and got ready. She seemed to understand, and moved to a different branch. The Careers though, also understood. Clove began to throw a few knives at me.

No choice. I had to jump now. I bent down, and pushed off. I heard the branch crack a bit, and shouts from below. That wasn't what sounded the most clear though.

The voices in my head. Some shouted negative things, such as 'You're going to die!' Others were more positive. Still...I WAS IN MIDAIR, AND MY LANDING WAS GOING TO BE ON A BRANCH, THAT COULD BREAK!

My landing area was approaching. Could I get it?

I reached my hands out. Almost, just a bit more.

Just then, gravity started to work. My hands brushed against the branch, and then I started to fall.

Rue reached out, and grabbed my hand. I dangled in midair, and breathed out.

My relief was too early. Rue was too small to hold me, and she started to slip. We both crashed toward the ground.

At the same time, the Careers started to move. As we hit the ground, they surrounded us.

Cato, Clove, and a boy from 1. Three against two, though I don't know about Rue's battle capability. I stood up quickly, as did Rue. She looked terrified. Can't blame her.

I took out the knives, and got ready. Rue got her slingshot out. We tensed, and got ready.

Out of the pot and into the fire, huh? Great...

God, please, help us. I prayed silently.

We stared at each other, waiting for someone to make a move. Finally, Cato lost his patience. No surprise there.

I ran up to him. Now, I had a dagger in each hand. He had a sword in hand. If only I had a sword as well...

He swung the sword at my neck. I blocked with the dagger in my right hand, then stabbed with my left. He dodged it, and moved back a few steps, and then charged again. This time, he swung downward. I had to use both hands to block, he had so much arm strength.

His leg swung over, and used his foot to try to hook my foot out. I lifted my foot as his approached, and then stomped down, hard. I was able to get his foot.

I smiled in satisfaction as he backed off, and leaned on his right foot, cursing.

Then, he smirked. I frowned, then whipped around as a piercing scream echoed in the forest.

Rue!

* * *

**yep, going off canon..**

**review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**thank you RueThisDay for your constant reviews!**

**amg...soooooooo sorry for the extreme delay...**

* * *

Rose POV

No! There, at the boy from one's feet, was Rue, in a tight ball with a spear through her. Without a thought, I threw the knife that I kept hidden in my sleeve, the one with deadly poison. The knife flew through the air and pieced his neck. Within seconds, he was dead.

At the same moment, I took Rue's body and ran away. Though she was small and pretty light, carrying a body was still pretty heavy but I pressed on. The memories were flowing through me, and gave me strength in the form of anger.

* * *

The day was beautiful. A clear blue sky, with a gentle breeze. It was a perfect day for hunting.

"Toby, lets go!" I called to my younger brother. It has been about a year since he started to come with me on my hunting trips. The only thing was that he was still full of energy and jumpy. Sometimes he would shoot at something randomly. It wasn't bad though, as he would hit small prey once in a while, though mostly, it was nothing.

"Coming!" He shouted back. Soon he was out of the door, and we headed into the woods. After awhile, we came into a little clearing.

"Today, we will try something out. I want you to sit here, and relax. Don't be to jumpy. I'll hunt somewhere else, but will be close. Scream if something happens. K?" I asked. Hopefully, he would be able to calm down. It wasn't that hard. after all, the day was beautiful and calming.

"Sure." He said, sounding a tiny bit nervous.

"Don't worry. I'll run as fast as I can if anything would happen. The chance is small either way." After that, He shrugged, and sat down. I walked away, looking for our lunch.

Everything was going fine, until a scream erupted and then something else.

A gunshot.

I ran, crashing through trees back to the clearing. I was there in a minute, and took in the scene.

My brother was on the ground, blood trickling out of his small body that was huddled together. Standing over him was a Peacemaker.

The Peacemaker looked up at me. I shook, furious, and notched my bow, and pointed it at the person.

"Stop. Let go, and I'll let you live." I took a few breaths.

"Why?" I asked. Everyone here knew about all the hunting, so why did this one kill my brother?

Kill. The cold hard truth of the event struck me. My brother. Was. Dead.

Grief and sadness swirled around inside of me, and I fell to my knees, ignoring the gun pointed at my head. Toby...just this morning we were joking around, laughing and chasing each other. Never again. Never again would that happen. He was still, dead. Gone.

"Why?" I repeated, then looked up. "Why?"

"He shot an arrow at me. Plus, he was hunting. Those are forbidden and punishable by death."

"You aren't from here are you?" I asked.

"Of course not! I was sent to check the situation here, and this is what I find! Disgraceful!"

A girl. I hated this girl standing before me. This 'Peace'maker. Laughable. Just a name as PEACEmaker. I let out shaky breaths, and stood up.

"Let go of the bow and drop those knives, or I will shoot you." She commanded. Slowly, I loosened my gripe, and let it drop. Right as it hit the ground, right as she let her guard down, I threw the hidden knife in my sleeve that I kept for emergencies. It hit her, and the poisoned tip started to kill her. Soon, she was in the same state as my brother.

After that, I threw the Peacemakers body into the lake. Before though, I tied on stones, so it would sink to the bottom.

Then, I grabbed my brother, and cleaned his wound. Shot through the neck. I cried, my tears falling onto his face and clothing.

At the same time, my hate grew into a beast. I would have my revenge.

* * *

**so, everything after that line was a flashback :P **

**hope you liked it **

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! Thanks for all the reviews! I was so happy :D**

**Hope you guys like this chapter as well**

* * *

**Rose POV**

The Careers weren't chasing me anymore. Relieved, I stopped and laid Rue down on the ground.I looked at the wound. A spear through her stomach. It was rather amazing that she was still alive.

This little girl in front of me was fighting hard for a chance to live. Yet here I stood, helpless. I couldn'tl help her, I didni't have the things I needed. I

I was trained to take away life, not to rescue it. I hated it. Why was I so useless? She had risked her life to save mine, so why couldn't I do anything to repay her?

All I could do was stand here and watch.

"Rue. I-I'm sorry." I whispered out, choking back a sob. Damn it! Wasn't there anything I could do for her?

"Sing." She said, as if she had heard my mental request. Sing? I was nowhere near Katniss's level though.

Sing. I digged through my memories, searching. Finally, there was one.

**(A/N: This was a song from camp. hmmm indicates humming..I don't own it!)**

_Hmmm I want to linger, hmm mm a little longer_**  
**

_hmm mm a little longer here with you._

_hmm mm mm Its just a perfect night_

_hm mm it doesn't seem quite right_

_hmm mm that It should be my last with you_

_hmm mm mm and as the years go by_

_hm m I'll think off you inside_

_hm mm mm This is good night and not good bye._

The song came to a close, and I looked down. I had been caught in my own memories of when my mother would sing to me. I felt for a pulse, and found none. During the time of my song, she had passed away.

I sat back and leaned against a tree, silent tears flowing. I didn't know her well, but she had saved me and reminded me of things I had forgotten.

No. Things that were taken away from me.

"Thank you, Rue. The place you are going will surely be better than here. Bye." I got back up, and decided to clean her up. First, I got the spear out. Then I cleaned up the wound with the water I had and the first aid kit. I bandaged her up, and risen out some of the dirt on her face.

How did people from 11 bury their dead? I didn't know. Instead, I chose to pick a few flowers and put them around her. I would have placed some food around her, signifying the agriculture of 11, but here wasn't the place for that. Food was precious

I stood here a bit more, but then knew I had to leave.

Taking once last look, I gave a gesture that I somehow knew.

I pressed the three middle fingers on my left hand to my lip, then held them out to her. Then, I walked away. It was time to find Katniss.

* * *

**Please review! :D  
**


End file.
